


They Shoot al Ghuls Don't They?

by Courtthesatchmo96



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Batdad, Bruce and Clark are in an established relationship, Damien is tricked into showing his softie side, Denial, Family Bonding, Family Fun Time, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Leave Damien alone, M/M, SuperDad, Superman and Batman are married, Tim Drake's favorite Star Wars movie is Return of the Jedi, brotherly teasing, i said what i said, it's implied that Bruce Wayne likes Luke more than Han Solo, sparing takes place, the author has no regrets, the batman is the epitome of angst but Tim just wishes they'd all heal for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtthesatchmo96/pseuds/Courtthesatchmo96
Summary: In which Bruce is being more of a grumpy asshole than usual, Tim wishes Bruce would just chill out already, and Damien doesn't appreciate any implications of his father being intimate with anybody let alone the alien he's been married to for awhile now.
Relationships: Batman/Superman, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damien Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154





	They Shoot al Ghuls Don't They?

Tim watches his father as he and his brother stretch. Normally, Bruce would be stretching with them, dressed in workout clothes or at least engaging them in conversation about their day as he set up equipment. Training had always been a serious activity but still relaxed, well relaxed for them anyway. But today Bruce was not in the mood to be casual. It was like he was denying himself the right to be comfortable by choosing to stay at the desk anally checking in with Watchtower and all their sources around Gotham instead of being present with them. He hasn’t even bothered to change out of his suit. The cowl was still firmly on his face. The fact that Superman was late was definitely not helping his mood.   
Bruce sits at the computer stabbing the keys with too much emphasis, as if it's the keys that have royally pissed him off, rather than the fact that he’s not seen his husband for the last 42 hours thanks to an unusual increase in freak accidents and crimes in both Metropolis and Gotham that have kept their alter egos busy. 

Tim pulls his leg up behind his head and looks over to Damien who is done with his stretching.  
“Father. Are you ready to begin?”  
Bruce keeps tapping away angrily.It’s another five seconds before he answers.

“You’re not done yet with your stretches Damien”. His voice is still more growl than anything else but he doesn’t turn away from the computer. He clears his throat.

“Father, Tim and I don't need a full 45 minutes to stretch, are you even paying attention to the time?” Tim holds back a low whistle as he lowers his leg back down. Sure they had been stretching for longer than necessary but that doesn’t mean that Damien should have said anything about it.

The typing stops.  
Batman turns slowly to them.  
Damien lifts an eyebrow.

“Begin your spar with your brother.” He says before turning back to the computer.

The angry typing resumes.

So he and Damien begin to spar.

Damien attacks immediately, going directly for Tim’s throat. Tim catches his fist and pushes Damien away, before he swings his leg into a roundhouse kick, which Damien blocks easily. Damien moves to kick Tim’s feet out from underneath him. Tim flips over Damien and lands on the other side, all cool. He imagines himself to be like Luke in the confrontation scene at the end of Return of the Jedi.  
It was his favorite Star Wars movie. The first movie Bruce ever showed him. He remembers that Bruce was just as enthralled by Luke’s struggles against his father.  
Luke faced his fears head on, arrived to turn himself in the same all black suit he had saved Han in, talking about how he knew there was still some good left in Vader.  
That level of faith and determination to see the good in someone determined too see themselves as only evil always reminded him of Clark and he wondered if Bruce saw it too, if that was why he admired Luke over Han.

Tim shakes himself out of his distraction and instead focuses on catching his brother off guard.   
“Damien you are not pushing hard enough. Tim shouldn’t be able to dodge this many of your attacks.” Bruce calls from his seat. He’s looking at them now, with that hyper critical eye. Tim watches Damien’s face and winces as Damien grabs Tim’s arm and flips him onto the ground. .  
“The alien chose the worst day to be late.” Damien scoffs.  
Tim stand back up and they begin again.  
“ If this is gonna be his attitude for the rest of the day. I can’t wait for Clark to get here. Ya know to relieve some of his stress,” Tim wiggles his eyebrows suggestively as he dodges Damien’s left hook.   
Damien lands a punch hard enough to knock the wind out of Tim. 

“Don’t talk about our dads that way.” Damien’s face is twisted in his signature look of disgust but even as he lays on the floor trying to catch his breath, Tim can’t help the smile that is creeping onto his face.  
“Damien, did you just call Superman our dad?” he stands tall arms crossed, smirking.   
Damien frowns. “Clearly you are hearing things”

“Damien...do you see me as a father figure?” The sound of Clark’s voice prompts them to turn to the cave entrance where Superman currently stood.  
Clark was still in full costume just like Bruce, which meant he had rushed here from saving someone. But his tone? The way his eyes laughed? How, even when Damien scowls at him, he lifts an eyebrow that was purely Clark Kent. He always had an easier time switching back then their father did.  
At first Damien ignores Clark in favor of turning to Bruce who was watching the exchange with barely restrained amusement. “Superman is here father. Are you ready to join us?”  
Bruce only shakes his head. “Think you should answer the question Damien”. Although he still wears the cowl and exhaustion is evident he is no longer speaking in the batman gruff.That teasing tone is pure Brucie.   
“But father…”  
“Go ahead Damien”  
He turns with an about face back to Clark. “Of course not Alien” But Damien flushes and Tim can’t help himself, he starts to laugh and once he starts he can’t stop. It’s one of those times where the laughter comes from deep within and refuses to abate long after the moment is over. He falls back to the ground.  
Damien stands above him, staring like he’s an escaped patient from Arkham Asylum.  
“I can’t train with you when you’re like this” Damien huffs before rushing out of the cave.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all,  
> this is my first Batman fic which is inspired by these two scenes from Brooklyn nine-nine.   
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H09aVaZ4ydk  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YxH4TPZJANE.  
> I don't watch the show that heavily but these two clips never cease to get a chuckle from me and after feeling starved of good Bat family content by all the TERRIBLE DCEU content, I thought I'd give it a shot. Hope you like it and please reveiw!


End file.
